The Alchemist And The Homunculus
by PrismRain13
Summary: FMA: Brotherhood. A young alchemist who preformed the taboo is kidnapped by Envy to be used as a sacrifice. But what happens when they start to fall for each other? Envy X OC
1. Chapter 1: Hitomi the Alchemist

**Hey guys! Prism here with a new story! This time I'm experimenting with Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Envy X OC! Just to let you guys know, it has been awhile since I watched the anime, so let me know if I get anything wrong and let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. I hope you guys enjoy the story and like my OC :)**

 _ **The Alchemist and the Homunculus**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Hitomi the Alchemist_**

 _"Alchemy's so fascinating, isn't it big sister? You're so good at it!"_

 _"You really mean it? Then, I'll keep working at it! Then, we'll finally be able to leave this stupid place and start over together!"_

 _"Pinky promise, big sister?"_

 _"Pinky promise."_

 _"No, I don't want to be alone! Please, don't die! You're all I have left!"_

 _"Don't worry. I swear I will bring you back, little brother. Then we can be together again. I don't care if it's Taboo! I will succeed!"_

 _"Aghhh! No! Nooo! It hurts so much! What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"_

 _"Get out of here you piece of trash! You scum! You filthy sinner! I don't want you here! No one will ever adopt you now!"_

 _"I'm so sorry little brother... I failed you... I just wanted was to see your smile again... That was all I wanted..."_

Emerald green eyes burst open as a young woman of seventeen years shot straight up from her seat. She was panting heavily as she thought back to her nightmare. _No, not a nightmare._ She reminded herself. _Memories_.

"Damn it. I thought I was past having nightmares. Pathetic." She grumbled, tucking a strand of her long, ebony locks behind her ear and blowing her bangs out of her face. Luckily, it was tied at the very end with a grey band, so it never really got in her way too much (1). Her hair reached the midpoint of her back and despite her cowlick which never showed any sign of flattening was perfectly straight. That annoying cowlick was a part of her appearance she never really cared for.

The young woman glanced around her surroundings, finding herself sitting at a desk in the middle of Central's public library. There was a large, thick book open in front of her, having previously been used for a pillow and many eyes were on her thanks to the show she made of suddenly waking up from her nap.

The young woman was dressed in a burgandy sleeveless turtleneck and baggy grey fingerless gloves that nearly reached her elbows. Her bottom half was dressed in plain black pants while her feet were covered in knee-high black heeled boots.

"Hey you, girly." a scratchy voice interrupted her thoughts. The raven-haired girl looked up from her seat, coming face to face with a tall, blond man dressed in the standard blue Amestris military uniform.

"What?" She grumbled in annoyance.

The soldier before her smirked and crossed his arms. "You know, this is a library. Not a place for little girls to take naps. I suggest going home and getting into bed with your whittle teddy bear." He spoke in a mocking, condescending tone.

The young woman released a small growl as she stood up from her seat, glaring into the man's eyes. "I'm aware." She growled. "I work here."

"Oh so you're laying down on the job?" The soldier smirked. "This library's really downgraded on their employees. Geez, letting their staff lay down on the job and start crying over their nightmares."

"I got off four hours ago, for your information. And I wasn't having a nightmare." She snarled.

The smirk upon the soldier's face grew. "Oh yeah? Then why are you crying?"

She moved her hand up to her right cheek, gasping as she felt small tears dripping down it. As the soldier looked closer to her face, he noticed something unusual; tears were only steaming out of her right eye. Nothing emerged out of her left one, he couldn't even see any emotion in it. It was then that he noticed the faint scars around her left eye.

"What's wrong with your eye, girly?" He asked.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" She stated as she grabbed her book and started walking away.

However, she didn't get far when the soldier grabbed her book right out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" She exclaimed, reaching up to try and grab her book back from him. The soldier responded by pulling the book out of her reach and examining the title.

"A book on Alchemy, huh? So, you're an Alchemist, girly?" Questioned the soldier.

The young woman glared up at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have a name, you know. It's Hitomi. Try using it. Now give me back my book!"

The soldier released a small chuckle. "Fine. Here." He handed her back the book as Hitomi snatched it out of his hands and started walking away. "Hey! You may want to consider joining the military and becoming a State Alchemist. You'd get a lot more access to Alchemical research that way if that's what you're into." He called after her.

At that, Hitomi turned around to face him. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm not interested in becoming a dog of the military." Then, she turned her back to the blond soldier and walking towards the library's exit. She failed to notice a large smirk appearing upon his lips as he watched her leave.

As Hitomi pushed the large, library doors open with her book tucked under her arm, she was greeted with a orange twilight sky and a cool breeze, a stark contestant to the bustling streets of Central. But, as her eyes glanced towards the sidewalk, she saw two strange figures standing there.

One was a tall, large suit of armor decorated with multiple spikes and a red symbol on his shoulder. The other was a small blonde kid with his hair tied back in a braid dressed in a long, hooded red coat with a black version of the same symbol on his back and black clothing underneath.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the two strange figures. They looked strangely familiar somehow. Did she know them? Maybe seen them in the paper or something? As she walked down the steps, she started to listen in on their conversation.

"It's a shame that last lead was a dead end, huh, brother?" The figure in armor spoke in a voice that sounded a great deal like a small child which confused Hitomi greatly.

"You got that right, Al." The short boy replied with a groan. "I'm really not looking forward to another of Mustang's stupid lectures."

"Well, at least we exposed that crook, Yoki and gave the mine back to the people. And, we did buy tickets for Liore next week. Who knows? We might find something there, Ed. Have hope."

The blond boy, Ed grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah, or another dead end."

Ed and Al. Those names sounded so familiar. It was then that Hitomi remembered why they looked so familiar. They were in the newspaper a few days ago; the Elric brothers, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hey!" Hitomi called, grabbing the brother's attention as she made her way to their side. "You guys are the Elric brothers, right?"

At that, the blond boy's annoyed face melted away to reveal a confident smirk. "That's right! I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" Then, he pointed to the suit if armor who gave Hitomi a small wave. "And, this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

Hitomi raised her eyebrow in surprise, having a hard time believing him. "Really? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Aren't you a little short to be a State Alchemist?"

As soon as the word "short" left her lips, Ed's expression shifted to one of anger.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!" Edward exclaimed. He moved to attack her, but before he could, Al wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, holding him back.

"Brother, please calm down." Alphonse spoke calmly as though this had happened a million times before. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything."

Hitomi couldn't deny it; she actually found Ed's little tantrum funny and couldn't resist trying it again. "Calm down already, pipsqueak." She laughed.

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Growled Ed angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Replied Hitomi, holding her hand up in defense. "Geez, you need to work on that temper."

After that, the blond seemed to calm down and Al released his brother, relieved rage he didn't have to restrain him anymore. Edward resorted to pouting as Al's eyes rested on the book Hitomi was holding under her arm.

"Hey, is that a book on Alchemy?" Asked Alphonse with interest in his voice. Edward immediately immediately perked up at the mention of alchemy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty into it." Hitomi shrugged, trying to hide her happiness in finding people who shared a common interest.

"Well, I guess that's a redeeming quality after making fun of me!" Ed smiled. "You any good at it?"

Before Hitomi could reply, a nearby woman screamed, "Help! Thief! My purse!"

The three of them all simultaneously turned their heads, finding a man dressed in black clothing and a matching touque running down an alley with a purse tightly tucked under his arm.

Ed and Al responded immediately by jumping to their feet. "Oh no he doesn't! C'mon, Al! Let's go!"

"Right behind you, brother!" Al replied. Without a second thought, both boys ran after the purse snatcher as fast as their legs could carry them, leaving Hitomi behind.

"H-hey! Wait! What are you guys doing?!" Hitomi exclaimed, following Edward and Alphonse and moving as fast as her legs could carry her. She honestly had no idea why she was going after the two brothers, but some part of her pushed her forward. As though she had to be there with Ed and Al.

It wasn't too long before she caught up with the Elric brothers, having successfully managed to corner the purse snatcher in a nearby alley.

"Sorry, pal. Nowhere to run. Now why don't you give that nice lady her purse back?" Edward suggested with a small growl, lightly cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

However, Ed hadn't even taken a few steps before the purse snatcher clenched his fist and rushed towards the young teenager, ready to deliver a devastating blow.

"Ed! Look out!" Hitomi exclaimed, running up to the older Elric and shoving him out of the way and straight into Al's chest.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as they were both knocked down.

"Hitomi?! What are you-" Edward and Alphonse pushed themselves up just in time to witness the purse snatcher delivering a devastating punch to Hitomi's cheek. The young woman was thrown backwards from the blow, causing something small and round to be knocked out of her skull.

Both Hitomi and the object hit the stone sidewalk, but the object rolled towards the Elric brothers, stopping near Ed's leg. The brothers looked down, gasping in surprise at what they saw the object was; a glass eye with a green iris.

"Wh-what the?!" Ed gasped, picking up the small object. He and his brother staring curiously along with a slight cringe.

"You know, that really hurt." Hitomi growled at the purse snatcher as she pushed herself up, her hand over her left eye. "I really hope you didn't destroy my glass eye. Those things are expensive." She then removed her hand, showing that her left eye was closed, trying to shield an empty eye socket.

The purse snatcher was so busy staring at Hitomi's face, that he was was completely unprepared when Hitomi clapped her hands and touched the stone sidewalk. The electric blue sparks of an alchemic reaction danced under her fingertips, causing the stone to shift and change shape.

In less than a second, the sidewalk had transformed into a stone fist and violently punched the purse snatcher in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby wall and the purse flying out of his hands. Without hardly any effort, Hitomi jumped up and grabbed the purse.

It took awhile for Ed and Al's shock to wear off, but as soon as it did, the brothers quickly moved to restrain the purse snatcher. Hitomi watched as she held the stolen purse, knelt down and picked up her glass eye. She then pulled a small cleaning cloth out of her pocket and cleaned her glass eye before effortlessly popping it back into her skull. She was so distracted, she barely noticed that Edward, Alphonse and the purse snatcher had been staring at her.

"What? You've never seen someone with a glass eye before?" Hitomi asked while the three others remained silent and continued staring. "Seriously, it's not that weird."

"Excellent work, Fullmetal. I can take it from here." An authoritative voice rang through the alley. The group turned to the sound of the voice, finding a tall, black-haired man dressed in the Amestris military uniform standing at the entrance to the alley. He was surrounded by a uniformed blonde woman and a number of soldiers.

"Took your time, didn't you Mustang?" Edward grumbled as a few soldiers apprehended the purse snatcher and took the purse back from Hitomi, handing it back to its owner who had stumbled onto the scene. "We could have finished this ourselves!"

"Sure you could, Elric." Laughed Mustang as he turned to Hitomi. "Nice to see you again, Miss Lieben. It's been awhile, what, two years?" Hitomi scoffed in annoyance.

Hitomi rolled her eyes while Ed and Al both gasped in surprise. "Wait, you guys know each other?!" Alphonse questioned curiously.

The young woman crossed her arms. "In a manner of speaking."

"Lieutenant Cornel Hughes found her on the streets after she was kicked out of Central's orphanage and took her to the hospital. Her eye was completely gone and she was trying to cover it up with an old rag so the doctors gave her a glass eye. She stayed with the Lieutenant Cornel during her recovery, but left as soon as she could. We haven't heard from her since." Explained Mustang.

"Wow, thanks for telling them my entire life story." Grumbled Hitomi in a sarcastic tone.

The Cornel released a small laugh. "My pleasure, Lieben." He replied as he turned back to talk with the rest of the soldiers, leaving Edward, Alphonse and Hitomi alone.

There was a strong silence between the three of them until Al spoke up. "Uhh, Hitomi?" He asked. Edward perked up in interest, wondering what his brother was getting at.

"Yeah?" Hitomi asked.

"Uh, well, you used Alchemy without a transmutation circle, and you lost your eye." The suit of armor stammered nervously.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow, "What about it?" The ebony-haired young woman questioned.

"You saw it didn't you? The truth?" Ed suddenly questioned after realizing what Al had been trying to ask her.

The ebony-haired young woman released a surprised gasp. She'd never told anyone about what she saw that night. "W-what? H-how did you know?"

Edward sighed as he pulled off his right glove and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing an automail arm. "Because me and my brother saw it too."

Hitomi found herself stunned and at a complete loss for words. Never, had she ever imagined that anyone had seen what she'd seen or done what she'd done, especially not the Elric brothers.

"You both...you did it too?" Hitomi whispered underneath her breath, as though she was trying to convince herself it was possible.

Just then, as Roy wrapped up his conversation with the other soldiers, he returned to the group of three. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need the three of you to accompany me back to Central Command."

"Huh? What for?" Asked Edward.

"To file a report on what happened here of course, Fullmetal." Mustang replied, turning towards the alley's exit. "Come on, I have other things to get to today."

None of the three felt like arguing, so the three of them silently followed the Cornel out of the dark alley all the way to Central Command along with the rest of the military's soldiers.

However, everyone failed to notice that someone still remained in the shadows of the alley who had witnessed everything. It was the same blond soldier who had previously met Hitomi in the library.

"Hitomi Lieben, huh?" A dark smirk spread across his face just as his body became coated in red sparks. As the sparks danced across his body, his appreance shifted to his true form; a lean, muscular young man with long, wispy black hair, violet-pupiled slitted eyes, and dressed in a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband.

"Looks like I just found another worthy sacrifice for father." He chuckled darkly to himself, knowing that he, Envy the homunculus had gotten something useful out of this trip after all.

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! See you later!**

 **(1): think Tifa Lockart's ponytail from Final Fantasy 7 only shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Envy the Homunculus

**Hi guys! At long last, here is chapter 2! Sorry this took awhile but I'm back! I still own nothing other than the plot and Hitomi. Oh, and I should mention that I made a slight change to Hitomi's design; instead of shorts and ankle boots she's wearing black pants and knee-high combat boots. And to those of you who are wondering, for this fic, I'm saying Envy is a guy. Now without any further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Envy the Homunculus**_

Deep beneath Central, there was a dark, underground lair with long, deep winding corridors and hallways coated in steel pipes. Added to the darkness, there was aslo a slight smell of death and decay among the halls. To almost anyone, the mere sight and smell of the underground lair was enough to turn them away. But, for Envy, this was home.

The young man strode through the halls with a confident smirk on his face. His long, green-black strands of hair flew all over his face as he walked, but it never seemed to bother him. In fact, it was one of the many things he loved about this form. Added to the height and toned body, he had to say this form made him look insanely attractive. Lust always told himself that human men should be jealous of him. But to be honest, he found it to be the other way around.

After awhile, he had arrived at the center of the underground lair, finding a tall, blond man sitting atop a large throne covered in pipes.

"Welcome back, Envy." The man spoke in a deep voice filled with an overwealming sense of power and authority.

"Hello, father." Envy replied.

Father never turned around to look at him, seemingly preoccupied with his own thoughts. "So tell me, how are the Elric Brothers faring?"

"Just fine, they'll make excellent sacrifices." Smirked Envy. "Though, something interesting happened today."

"Oh?" Asked Father, not sounding the least bit interested. But Envy knew what he had to say would peak his interest.

"The brothers met another alchemist; Hitomi Lieben. She had a glass eye and preformed Alchemy without a transmutation circle. She saw the truth." Envy replied. Almost instantly, Father tuned around to face Envy, an intrigued, devious smirk on his face.

"You're right, Envy. That certainly is interesting." Father stated, sounding almost proud of him. "You've found me another sacrifice, excellent work."

"Thank you, Father." Replied Envy, a slight feeling of pride coursing through his body.

Just as quickly as the proud tone in Father's voice came, it disappeared as the old man turned away from Envy. "Go back out there and keep an eye on this Hitomi Lieben for me. And take Lust and Gluttony with you. I want them to observe her before they leave for Liore tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." Envy gave a short nod and turned to leave the room.

"Oh, and Envy." Father's voice stopped the homunculus in his tracks. "See to it that the public doesn't catch on to our plans. We must ensure this new sacrifice doesn't know you're watching her."

"Of course Father." Replied Envy. "But, on the off chance she does find out about us?"

"Then we'll have to contain her." Father stated. "Now go!" He barked. Envy gave a slight flinch as he shifted back to his appearance as the blond soldier and left the room, leaving father alone with his thoughts.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, Van Hohenheim and now miss Hitomi Lieben. Four sacrifices ripe for the picking." Father chuckled darkly. "Yes, things are progressing very nicely. The promised day will soon be upon us."

~*FMA*~

"For crying out loud, Mustang! It was a _purse snatcher_! How much longer are you planning to keep us here?!" Edward growled as he sat on the sofa in Mustang's office with Hitomi and Alphonse on either side of him.

Mustang merely chuckled in response. "What? Do you have somewhere to be, Fullmetal?"

"Well, yeah! Me and Al are trying to get our bodies back!"

The moment the purse snatcher had been apprehended, the three of them had been escorted to Roy Mustang's temporary office in Central Command. Then, Mustang had held them there for nearly two hours asking the group to detail everything that happened from when they first met to when the military arrived.

Roy wrote down the last of his notes down on his report and handed the papers over to his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye who had been standing beside him.

"Go file that for me, lieutenant." Mustang ordered.

Hawkeye gave a short nod as she took the report from him. "Yes, Cornel." Without another word, she left the room.

"Congratulations, Fullmetal. Looks like you and your brother are free to go." Stated Mustang. Without a second to waste, Ed and Al jumped out of their seats and rushed out of the office with Hitomi right behind them. But, before she could leave the room, the Cornel's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so fast, miss Lieben." Stated Mustang. "You and I still have some things to talk about. Sit back down."

Hitomi released an irritated groan as she followed Mustang's instructions and returned to her seat. "Are you kidding me? What could we possibly have to talk about after we told you every detail about a freakin purse snatcher!?" The young woman groaned. "Do you take pleasure in wasting people's time or something?"

"Come on, Lieben." Chuckled Mustang. "It's been two years since we've seen each other, is that really how you treat your friends?"

Hitomi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "We're not friends, Mustang. You were just a witness to when Hughes pulled me off the streets." She released a sigh as she thought back to the days she was living on the streets after being kicked out of the orphanage for committing the taboo two years ago.

"You know, I wasn't much older than Ed is now when I did it." The young female alchemist murmured as she turned back to Mustang. "Why did you decide to make Edward a State Alchemist? He's still just a kid. He's going to see hell being a dog of the military, why put him through that?!"

Mustang sighed. "You heard what he said, right? He and his brother are trying to get their bodies back to normal. I don't know if it's my place to say, but I feel like you should know. When they preformed the taboo, Alphonse lost his entire body while Edward lost his leg."

"So, Al's armour..." Mumbled Hitomi, beginning to put the pieces together.

"It's empty." Replied the Cornel. "Edward managed to retrieve his brothers soul and bind it to that suit of armour at the cost of his arm. All those boys want is to get their bodies back to normal. With Fullmetal having the rank of State Alchemist and having access to classified research material, they have a better chance."

Hitomi was at a loss for words. So they already have seen hell. Having committed the taboo herself, she knew all too well the horrors they must have witnessed. From the truth itself, to the pain of losing a body part to the sight of the horrifying creature that came from the transmutation... It must have been so much worse for them, being so young and with Al losing his entire body. Compared to them, Hitomi felt as though she had no right to complain.

She released a sigh as she looked up at Mustang. "Okay okay, so now I get why you made him a State Alchemist. But seriously, why are you telling me this?! Is this your dumb way of reconnecting with me or something?!"

"It's not just that I wanted to tell you about the Elric Brothers. I happened to mention to someone that you helped take down that purse snatcher and he's very eager to see you again. This just seemed like a good way to stall you." Mustang smirked mischievously.

"Wait, what?" Questioned Hitomi.

Just at that moment, the office doors burst open, revealing a man around Roy's age dressed in a military uniform and glasses with a stubble on his chin. Hitomi recognized him immediately; Maes Hughes.

"Hitomi! It really is you!" Hughes beamed excitedly. "Long time no see! Look at you! You got so tall!"

"Mr. Hughes?!" Gasped Hitomi and for the first time since she walked into Mustang's office, a smile spread across her face.

As she stood up to her feet, Hughes rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. "Has it really been two years? Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know just hanging out, fixing up my life." Replied Hitomi when Hughes finally released her from his death grip. She couldn't deny it, but it felt really good to see him again. It was because of him she was even alive today. In all honesty, he was the closest thing she ever had to a real father. Somehow, he had always managed to make her smile and forget her troubles.

Hitomi then turned to Mustang, who was sitting at his desk and rolling his eyes at the two of them. "So this is what you were talking about."

Mustang shrugged. "What do you expect? The guy was worried about you."

"Yeah, I mean two years without hearing from you. Gracia was worried too." Nodded Hughes.

She released a sigh as she felt a pang of guilt in her heart; she didn't mean for people to worry. "Sorry. I just needed some space to figure things out. I didn't want to impose on you and Gracia more than I had to. It was my own stupidity that got me into that mess."

"Hitomi, you were never imposing on us. Gracia and I were happy to help you. Listen, why don't you come over dinner tonight?" Hughes asked with a smile as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo of his wife holding his daughter, both of them smiling. "We'd love to have you! I know my daughter would love you! And Gracia would love to see you again!" He beamed with excitement.

The young alchemist released a small laugh at the sight of the picture and Hughes' expression. She always loved that about him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't tonight." Said Hitomi. "I have to work early tomorrow; rent doesn't pay itself."

Hughes released a sigh of defeat, "Oh, I see." But just as he turned to leave, Hitomi's voice stopped him.

"But, I'm free this weekend." Hitomi stated hopefully. Hughes responded with a smile.

"Okay then, this weekend it is!" He beamed. "Promise you're not gonna disappear for another two years on me?" Hughes asked with a laugh.

Hitomi nodded. "Don't worry, I promise."

"Okay, I'll let Gracia know. It'll be great to have you over, Hitomi; just like old times." And with one final wave, Hughes disappeared out of the office while Hitomi remained, a small smile lingering on her lips. It really did feel good to see him again. Maybe she should have reconnected with him a long time ago, maybe she wouldn't have been as lonely as she was now.

The sound of Mustang clearing his throat pulled her out of her thoughts. Honestly, she forgot he was still there.

"So, are you glad that I made you stay now?" Mustang asked with a smirk.

Hitomi gave a small nod. "It was great to see him again. But, can I go now? I was serious about that early shift."

"Okay, fair enough." Chuckled Mustang. "You're free to go, Lieben. Don't be such a stranger."

"No promises to you, Mustang." Hitomi shook her head as she left the office and strode out of Central Command. Once she was outside she was surprised to find that the sun had already set. She really had been in there for awhile. Shrugging it off, Hitomi shoved her hands into her pockets and began walking down the streets back to her apartment.

She had been walking for some time when she started to get a chill down her spine, almost as though she was being watched. Hitomi spun around, greeted with the sight of an empty street.

Shrugging off her feeling as just being paranoid, Hitomi turned back to the street. After walking for another few feet, the feeling returned. The young alchemist spun around, once again finding nothing. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

In an attempt to throw off her invisible pursuer, Hitomi broke into a run into a nearby alley. She sped through several twists and turns before finally stopping to batch her breath, leaning up against the brick wall of her apartment building. She looked left and right, still finding herself alone.

"This is stupid." Hitomi sighed. "I must be tired." But, just as she took a step to head back home, an unfamiliar, feminine voice reached her ears.

"I can't believe you lost her, Envy. Honestly, how hard is it to follow a simple girl?" The voice complained.

Raising an eyebrow, Hitomi slowly creeped around a nearby corner in the alley, widening her eyes at what she saw. Three figures gathered together; a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair, a short, round bald man and the same blond soldier she met at the library.

The blond soldier shook his head. "Come on, she's more slippery than she looks. Relax, I'll find her. She's gotta head back home eventually, right? "

"I certainly hope so. Father won't be pleased if you loose track of a sacrifice." The woman scoffed. "And please, Envy. Loose the disguise, it's not attractive in the slightest."

The soldier chuckled. "Come on, Lust. I thought I looked pretty good in this one. But, if you insist." Just then, the soldier's body became coated in red sparks moving all around his body. Then, standing in the soldier's place was a lean, muscular figure with thick strands of green-black hair.

"This better?" He asked in the same voice as the soldier who had disappeared.

All Hitomi could do was stare in shock and confusion. Who exactly were they?! What was going on?!

"Much, thank you." The black-haired woman smirked. "Now then, we best continue our search for Hitomi Lieben.

Hitomi felt a small shiver of fear in her heart. So she wasn't being paranoid after all, someone really was following her! But, what exactly did they mean by "sacrifice"?

 **Uh oh! Looks like Hitomi found out already! We'll find out what happens next in chapter 3. Be sure to leave some reviews and let me know if you have any suggestions for what could happen either in the next chapter or future chapters. And please let me know if Hitomi is turning into a Mary Sue, I really don't want that!**

 **Anonymous reviews;**

 **-Guest(Aug 27): thank you very much for being the first to review! I will fully explain Hitomi's backstory and her history with Hughes at some point, I just want to get into the main plot of the story first.**

 **-Anon: thanks, I'm glad you think so :) believe me, the last thing I want is for Hitomi to turn into a Mary Sue, but she is one of the main characters in this story**

 **-Guest(Oct 4): woah! I didn't think you liked it that much! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations**


	3. Chapter 3: Alley Chase and Kidnapping

**Welcome back, and here is the latest chapter! What will happen now that Hitomi discovered the Homunculi? Read and find out! I own nothing other than the plot and my OCs.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Alley Chase and Kidnapping_**

Now, to say Hitomi was confused and scared was an understatement. Who were those people and his did they know her name? Why were they talking about sacrificing her and how did that one guy, Envy, change his appearance?

"Don't forget, we have the Elric brothers to keep an eye on as well." The woman, Lust stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Envy waved her off. "I'll just get back to looking for our little target." He spoke as he started walking away from his two companions.

"Of course." Lust purred. "Be sure not to loose her. Father and the Führer will be very disappointed in you if you do."

"Yeah, yeah I know what I'm doing." Grumbled Envy as he disappeared around a corner.

Just then, the short fat man tugged at Lust's skirt. "Lust, I am hungry! Can I have something to eat now, can I?"

Lust shook her head. "Not now, Gluttony. Remember we have a job to do."

The Elric brothers? They were after Ed and Al too?! What did the Führer have to do with this and who was this "father"? Hitomi couldn't stand listening to this anymore, she had to warn them! She had to tell the Elric brothers! But, just as she started backing away, she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind; a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides while an equally strong hand covered her mouth.

Immediately Hitomi started struggling against her attacker but it soon proved to be useless. Whoever they were they were much stronger than her. Still trying to struggle, Hitomi turned her head, gasping at who her captor was; Envy.

He smirked at her, seemingly amused by her struggles. "Thought you could get away from us, huh? So, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

Hitomi didn't respond save for a dark glare and trying to squirm out of Envy's grasp. She didn't know who these crazy people were or why they were following her, she just knew she had to get away.

Envy only laughed at her futile attempts for escape, tinting his hold. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you heard everything? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Well done, Envy." Lust's voice spoke as she Gluttony stepped out of the shadows into Hitomi's line of sight. "Although, we do have a bit of a problem now. I didn't think that she would have listened to us. Such a sneaky child."

"Then can I eat her?! She smells so yummy!" Asked Gluttony excitedly.

Lust shook her head. "No, Gluttony. You know we can't have you eating a sacrifice." She spoke as though she were scolding a small child.

"Oh, come on you guys." Envy laughed as he pulled Hitomi's struggling form closer to him, pressing her body up against his toned chest. "We all know what Father said; we have to bring her to him seeing as how she overheard our plans."

Hitomi cringed as Envy leaned in towards her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. "Come on, girly. Time to go." He purred as he started dragging her deeper and deeper into the dark alley with Lust and Gluttony following closely behind.

No, there was no way in hell she would be going anywhere with this group of freaks! Acting quickly, Hitomi wriggled her arms free, clapped her hands together and touched a nearby brick wall. Blue sparks shot out from under her fingers as the brick wall shifted into a spear she used to attack Envy.

The homunculus just barely managed to dodge out of the way of a devastating blow to his face. The stunned gasps of the Homunculi gave Hitomi just enough time to start into a run down the alley after throwing the spear at Gluttony, pinning his arm to the building's wall.

"Hey! Get back here!" Envy roared as he chased after her. Without wasting a moment, Gluttony ripped the spear out of his arm and followed after Envy with Lust following closely behind him.

Hitomi ran as fast as her legs could carry her, breathing heavily as she pushed herself to move even further. Still, the Homunculi were gaining on her. As she glanced behind her, she noticed Envy had disappeared.

She assumed he had left to get reinforcements, but now wasn't the time to think about that; she was running out of options and she knew it. She was barely managing to dodge out of the way of some spikes Lust was throwing at her. She couldn't tell what they were, but she didn't care to find out.

As a last resort, Hitomi clapped her hands together, using her alchemy to create a wall out of the ground, blocking the path for Lust and Gluttony. Letting out a small sigh, Hitomi thought she had finally gained a small moment of peace. But, just as she was about to leave, someone tackled her to the ground, roughly pinning her arms behind her back.

Hitomi released a pained groan as she craned her neck to see who attacked her. Sure enough, Envy was kneeling on top her with both of her wrists held tightly in one hand with a smirk on his lips.

"Surprised, girly?" Envy laughed. "Did you really think you could get away from us? Sorry, but it's not that easy."

Still, Hitomi struggled against him. "Let me go you creep!" She growled in a dangerous tone that didn't seem to faze Envy.

"Sorry, girly but I can't do that. But it looks like you're going to be trouble so I better take care of that." At that moment, Envy roughly grabbed a fistful of her long, ebony locks. Hitomi released a hiss of pain in response. "So lights out!" Before Hitomi even had a chance to question him, Envy slammed her head violently against the hard ground, causing her world to instantly turn black.

Hitomi's unconscious body slumped onto the sidewalk as Envy smirked down at her. She definitely did have some fight in her, but she was still no match against an enemy she didn't understand.

The homunculus then took her limp form into his arms and stood up, causing her head to fall against his chest. If it weren't for the blood dripping down her lip and forehead you'd think she was just sleeping instead of having just gotten knocked out.

At that moment, the wall Hitomi made with her alchemy crumbled to dust, revealing Lust and Gluttony. Gluttony had his fists clenched, determining he was the one who broke the wall down.

"Heh." Envy chuckled. "This was just way too easy. Looks like girly needs a lot more practice. But still, that was the most fun I've had in awhile. Maybe Father will let me play with her some more." He was immediately silenced by an icy cold glare from Lust.

"So glad to see you have your priorities in order." Lust grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with me having a little fun?"

Lust rolled her eyes. "Never mind, let's just get out of here. I've had enough of this."

"Fine, fine. Let's get going." Replied Envy. Carrying Hitomi's unconscious body bridal style, the homunculus began following Lust and Gluttony back underground with their new prisoner.

~*FMA*~

 _A younger Hitomi, around twelve was on her hands and knees scrubbing away at the kitchen floors of Central's orphanage. Sweat dripped down from her forehead and her hands were starting to hurt from the hours of scrubbing. Her clothing consisted of a simple white blouse, a dark blue skirt and ratty black shoes._

 _"Heyyy! Hey Tomi!" A familiar voice interrupted her work. She turned around, finding a black-haired, green-eyed six-year-old boy. This was none other than Aito_ _, her younger brother._

 _No matter the circumstances, it always made Hitomi happy to see a smile on his face. Unlike her, he had been practically raised in this place so it was astonishing that he'd always managed to stay positive._

 _It was that smile and positive attitude that had potential adoptive parents lined up out the door to meet him. But even when Aito was a baby, he refused to leave Hitomi's side just as she refused to leave his._

 _Unlike her little brother, Hitomi seemed very unapproachable to foster parents due to her antisocial nature and fascination with alchemy. So, no one really wanted to take her in. But, no matter what, Hitomi and Aito always had each other._

 _Hitomi took a break from her cleaning by standing up and pulling her brother into a hug. "Hey, squirt. How's it going?" She asked, noticing that he was holding a package wrapped in newspaper hidden behind his back._

 _"Great!" Aiko exclaimed as he pulled the package out from behind his back. "I got you a present, Tomi! Happy birthday!"_

 _Hitomi was honestly stunned. "Aito... You didn't have to do that."_

 _"Of course I did silly!" Laughed Aito. "You're supposed to give people you love presents on their birthdays! Go on, open it!"_

 _Hitomi gave a small nod as she ripped off the newspaper, revealing a book on Alchemy. Immediately Hitomi's face shifted into a smile._

 _Aito gave a small laugh. "I knew you'd love it!"_

 _"Aito." Hitomi turned to her little brother. "But, how were you able to afford this? The orphanage doesn't give us any money."_

 _"It's no big deal. I just worked picking garbage on the streets to make some money." Aito said with a smile._

 _Hitomi looked down at him in surprise. But just as she was about to say something in protest, Aiko raised his hand. "Before you say something dumb like 'It's not worth it', it is. If I can do something to make you happy, then it's always worth it. I just live seeing you happy-"_

 _Before Aiko could finish his sentence, Hitomi had pulled her brother into another hug. "Thank you so much, Aito. I love it." She smiled. "You're the best brother ever." She spoke as the hug ended. "Now come on, we better get back to cleaning before the headmistress yells at us."_

Slowly, Hitomi began to emerge out of unconsciousness as her senses started to return to her. She felt herself laying on something soft, yet rough and itchy and the entire space around her was ice cold.

"Hey, you up yet sleepy head?" A familiar voice cut through her thoughts. It was then that Hitomi fully opened her eyes, pushed herself up and took in her surroundings.

She found herself in the middle of a concrete prison cell sitting on an old bed. The only other things in the room were a small table and chairs, a door with bars on it and a small dangling lightbulb.

Lastly, she saw Envy casually leaned up against the cell wall. Hitomi immediately backed up at the sight of him.

"So you _are_ awake. You know it's rude to ignore people." Envy said.

"W-what?" Hitomi gasped as her back hit the concrete wall. "What the hell's going on?! Where am I?!" She questioned him with a dark glare.

Envy merely pushed himself off the wall and started sauntering over towards Hitomi. "You wanna know where you are?" Envy spoke with a smirk. "Well, I can't give you all the details, but this is your new home. You're going to be our prisoner until we sacrifice you."

Hitomi glared at him, confusion written across her real eye. "What do you mean by 'sacrifice'?" She questioned.

By that time, Envy had been standing right in front of her, bent down and took her chin in his hand. Hitomi winced at how tight his hold was. "Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry, girly but that's a need-to-know basis. Let's just say you're going to be here awhile wether you like or not."

 **So, things aren't looking too good for Hitomi now. If you guys have any suggestions for what can happen next please let me know! Cuz I could really use some help for the next chapter**

 **Anonymous Reviews;**

 **-Guest (Oct 13): well, I guess this answers your question :)**

 **-Sunshine-Girl: aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry. I do plan to write more.**

 **-Guest (Oct 17): sorry, but it's probably going to be awhile until that happens -insert evil laugh here- please try to be patient!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Imprisonment

**Special thanks to Twistedlittledoll for helping me out with this chapter! You're awesome! I own nothing except for the plot and my OC Hitomi. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 4: First Day of Imprisonment_**

Hitomi could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Envy smirked at her. She still had no idea where she was, who these people were or what they wanted, but she intended to find out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Envy clearing his throat. "Hey, you done staring into space yet? Or were you staring at me?" He purred as he stroked her cheek with a single finger, sending chills down Hitomi's spine. She released a small gasp as a small blush spread to her cheeks. But, she quickly regained her composure.

"Back off!" Snapped a flustered Hitomi while she slapped his hand away.

Envy laughed in amusement while he looked down condisecendingly at Hitomi. "Humans are such slaves to their emotions."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at the way he spoke about humans as though he wasn't one himself but she shrugged it off and glared up at him. "Why don't you start giving me some answers?!" She growled. "For starters who or what the hell are you?! How did you change your appearance like that?! I know that's not possible with Alchemy so how'd you do that?!"

"So, you saw that too, huh? You really are a sneaky little girl aren't you?" Envy spoke so casually it was almost sickening. "Guess I gotta be more careful about when I change."

"Cut the crap already Palm Tree and answer me!"

"P-palm tree?" Envy questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That's a new one."

The raven-haired girl scoffed in annoyance. "Well what did you expect people to call you with that hairdo? Seriously, I can't even tell if you're a guy or a girl."

"I'm a guy obviously!" Envy snarled in annoyance, spreading his arms and pointing towards his body. "Come on, you can't tell?!"

Hitomi crossed her arms and released a laugh. "Really? Are you sure about that? Because it's kind of hard to tell with the hair and the skirt."

Envy snarled angrily, clenching his fists. "It's not a skirt, it's a skort!"

"Yeah, sure it is." Hitomi scoffed.

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me." Growled Envy. "Maybe I need to teach you a lesson about who's in change here." The next thing Hitomi knew, Envy had roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down onto the bed with him straddling her hips.

Once the shock wore off, Hitomi struggled against him. But it was of little use as he held her arms above her head.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Hitomi snarled as she squirmed around, trying to get away but Envy only held on to her tighter. she was starting to worry she'd loose circulation.

"Heh. Not so tough when things aren't going your way, aren't you?" Smirked Envy. While Hitomi glared up at him and continued squirming, she couldn't help but look up at her captor. She couldn't help but allow a blush to spread to her cheeks, she hadn't realized it before but Envy had an amazing body and amazinly beautiful dark purple eyes. He had a rock-hard six-pack, stong, muscular arms and his skin-tight outfit showed everything off perfectly.

Envy noticed her blushing and smirked darkly. He then bent down closer towards her, causing Hitomi's blush to increase. Then, he released one of her wrists to cup her chin in his hand. His touch was enough to send a chill down her spine. "You're adorable when you blush, girly. Am I really that sexy?"

"S-shut up you creep!" Hitomi stammered in embarrassment.

"Heh. I guess I am." Chuckled Envy in amusement, he was just having way too much fun. "Humans really _are_ slaves to their emotions. Or, in your case, hormones. Man you humans are so pathetic."

The homunculus released another laugh as he climbed off Hitomi's body, leaving Hitomi speechless on the bed with her heart pounding in her chest. She still hasn't moved her arms from where Envy had been holding them down. For some reason, it felt as though he was still holding her down.

"You... Better shut your trap before I kick your ass." Hitomi said breathlessly.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." He laughed. "Well, this was fun, girly but I have other things to do." Envy said as he stretched his arms over his head and started walking towards the door. Hitomi sat up on the bed just as Envy was opening the door of her prison cell.

But, before he left, he turned his head around to face Hitomi.

"I'm sure you noticed by now that you're not restrained. Well, I won't if you promise to behave. So, I suggest you cooperate and not use alchemy to try and escape or I'll have to punish you severely." He smirked suggestively. "Though, I definitely wouldn't mind if it came to that."

"You're disgusting." Snarled Hitomi.

"I know. Be a good girl now." Chuckled Envy as he walked out of the cell and locked the door leaving Hitomi alone in her prison.

But, it wasn't long before Hitomi climbed off the bed and approached her cell's steel door. She placed her ear against the door and listened carefully. Once she heard Envy's footsteps fade away, she approached one of the concrete walls.

"Like hell I'm staying here!" She growled. The young alchemist clapped her hands together then pressed them up against the wall. The blue sparks of an alchemical reaction appeared underneath her hands, creating a hole in the wall big enough for her to escape.

Smiling at her handiwork, Hitomi stepped through the hole and into the dark hallway. The floor was made of concrete just like the walls of her cell, but the ceiling and walls were covered in dozens of metal pipes.

Shaking her head, Hitomi broke out into a run down the halls. She still had no idea where exactly she was or how she'd get out but she had to at least try. There was no way she'd just sit in her cell like a helpless little girl. Not when there was something she could do to try and escape.

However, her freedom didn't last long. She hadn't even gone halfway down the hall before a familiar voice and a strong hand grabbing her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"You going somewhere, girly?" Envy purred in her ear. Hitomi gasped in surprise but before she could make any attempt to run away, he roughly grabbed both her wrists and pulled her against his chest.

Hitomi used every ounce of strength she had to fight against Envy but it wasn't enough; he had an iron grip. Envy laughed at her efforts as he started dragging her down the dark hallway.

"Cute escape attempt, girly." Envy chuckled. "But I was honestly expecting something a little more creative. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed."

Hitomi craned her neck to look at him. "So, you didn't restrain me because you _wanted_ me to try and escape with alchemy? Why?"

Envy nodded and chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for feble human hope." He dragged her futher and further into the halls, ignoring Hitomi's futile squirms and struggles. But even if it was useless to try and break free that didn't stop her from trying.

Neither of them said a word as they walked for what seemed like ages before finally they arrived in a large, round area with a large throne made out of pipes at the centre. She could clearly see that someone was sitting there and whoever it was held a strong aura of power and authority. Hitomi raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing as Envy cleared his throat.

"Father, I brought our newest sacrifice to meet you." The homunculus said.

Hitomi silently gasped after hearing what Envy said. Did he just call that figure "father"? Did Envy's father order him to kidnap her? If so, then why? What would this person want with a young alchemist like her?

"Thank you, Envy." The figure spoke in a deep, dark voice. Then, he stood up to his feet and turned around to face them. Revealing a tall, old man with a long, golden beard and hair and matching golden eyes while he was dressed in a long, white robe. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you, Hitomi Lieben. Envy, you may release her now, she'll have nowhere to run while I am here." She didn't know what it was about this man, but Hitomi couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

Without another word, Envy released the tight hold on Hitomi's wrists causing her to fall to her knees. Hitomi glared up at Envy and noticed that his attitude had changed dramatically. Instead of the overconfident, sarcastic Envy she came to know, he was quiet and respectful in the presence of his father. It was definitely strange behaviour for him.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Hitomi. I hope your new room is satisfactory." Father asked with a smirk on his face.

"By room you mean cell?!" Growled Hitomi as she stood up to her feet. "Why am I here?"

Father's expression remained stoic. "I'm sure Envy has already explained that you are here as a sacrifice. That's all the information you need to know."

"No, I need to know more!" Hitomi protested. "You didn't answer anything! What do you mean when you say I'm here as a sacrifice?!"

"Don't you dare talk back to Father!" Snapped Envy angrily as he clenched his fists.

Unfazed by Envy's brief moment of anger, Hitomi rolled her eyes at him. "I'll talk back to whoever I want Mr. I won't restrain Hitomi if she gives me a good show of trying to escape."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Envy tensed up and Father shot a disapproving look at him. Clearly, she'd just said something that got Envy into trouble.

Father simply looked at his son with that look of disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't restrain her?" He asked. "You went against my instructions just for some childish form of entertainment? I must say, Envy I'm dissapointed in you."

"I just wanted to have some fun. What's wrong with that?" Envy pouted as he looked away from Father.

"Clearly you are not taking your duties seriously seeing as though you still have time to fool around." Scolded Father. "You need to learn to stop acting so incomitant and cease this foolish behavior. Therefore, I am placing our guest, miss Lieben as your constant responsibility from this point on."

"WHAT?!" Envy and Hitomi exclaimed simultaneously.

Envy immediately protested. "Father, I'm not a freaking babysitter for stupid humans!"

"Silence!" Father roared in a voice so loud that Hitomi was afraid her eardrums would burst. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Envy winced as well. "This is not a suggestion, Envy, this is an order. Now, take miss Lieben back to her cell and be sure to properly restrain her."

After a few moments of silence, Envy released a growl of defeat. "Yes Father." The next thing Hitomi knew, the homunculus had grabbed hold of her wrists again and started roughly dragging her out of the room.

"Stop it! Let go of me! You didn't tell me anything!" Hitomi kicked and screamed relentlessly against him but she was still pulled against her will through the halls. She screamed so much she thought her throat would go hoarse.

It wasn't long before they reached Hitomi's cell. She noticed that the hole she made with her alchemy had completely disappeared as though she had never made it in the first place. But, how did that happen and so quickly too?

He dragged her up to the locked metal door and released one of her wrists to reach into a pocket of his skort, removing a small silver key. He quickly unlocked the door, shoved the key back back into his pocket and grabbed Hitomi's wrist again. Kicking the door open, Hitomi was greeted with the familiar sight of her cell.

But, the next thing she knew, Envy had roughly slammed her front against the concrete wall.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts! Let go!" Hitomi hissed in pain as she craned her neck to look back at Envy who had a dark glare in his dark purple eyes.

The homunculus released a dangerous growl. "Don't you _ever_ embarrass me Like that in front of Father ever again!"

"I'll do what I want!" Hissed Hitomi.

"No you won't. Don't forget, you're our prisoner now. So, why don't we put your alchemy to good use?" Envy smirked evily as an idea entered his mind. He pulled her away from the wall only to press her face against the metal headboard of the bed. "Make yourself some wrist chains." He ordered.

"What?!" Hitomi gasped. He wanted her to use her own alchemy to imprison herself further? That just seemed extra cruel.

"You heard me." Purred Envy.

Hitomi responded with a defiant look in her eyes. "Forget it! I'm not going to do anything you tell me!"

This only seemed to anger Envy as he roughly dug his sharp nails into her skin.

"Come on, girly." Growled Envy. "Either put that alchemy of yours to good use or I'll break your freaking arm in twenty different places."

Envy roughly twisted her arm, his nails digging even deeper into her skin. But she refused to cry out and show him she was in pain, she refused to show him any weakness.

"Like I said; forget it!" She retorted.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with that threat, Envy increased the pressure on her arm. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Fine, then maybe I'll just rip your arm off instead. That'll save me a heck of a lot of trouble. And trust me, I'm more than capable of doing that."

Soon, the pain started to get to her and she unintentionally released a hiss of pain. Envy smirked in victory, he was finally starting to break her down.

"What's the matter, girly? I'm not hurting you am I?" Envy smirked. Every second that past led to the homunculus twisting her arm more and more that she was afraid he really was going to rip her arm off.

If that happened, she'd loose her ability to preform alchemy and knowing Envy he wouldn't willingly give her an automail replacement. She couldn't loose alchemy. It was a part of her, the only connection she had left to the happy memories of her little brother.

By that point, it was far too much for Hitomi to handle as a tiny tear trickled down her right cheek. She couldn't take much more of the pain Envy was causing her and released a pained scream.

"Stop it! Let go! It hurts!" Pleaded Hitomi as she struggled. At that point, she didn't care if she looked weak anymore. All she wanted in that moment was the unbearable pain to stop.

Envy grinned darkly. So she was finally starting to submit. "What was that, girly?" He asked, twisting her arm again to a nearly impossible angle.

"I-I said it hurts!" Hitomi cried. "Please, just stop!"

The homunculus leaned his lips up against her ear; she could practically feel his snide grin against her skin.

"So, do we have an understanding? Are you going to do what I asked?" Envy purred, digging his sharp nails even deeper.

Swallowing her pride, Hitomi nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Glad to see we have an understanding." Envy said as he released his hold on her and stood up to his feet, looming over her. Hitomi took a moment to observe the damage. Her arm was covered in bloody scratch marks and painful-looking black and blue bruises. She cringed at the sight of it.

"Hurry up and get on with it already." The sound of Envy's voice made her jump slightly in surprise. "I'm getting impatient here."

"Alright, alright I'm working on it." Growled Hitomi. She clapped her hands together and as much as she hated it, touched the metal headboard. Blue sparks appeared under her hands and when she pulled away there was a set of wrist of shackles emerging from the headboard.

Hitomi hoped Envy didn't notice, but she'd left just enough room to be able to clap her hands together. Just because he hurt her didn't mean she was going to give up on escaping. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. Just as she was about to stand up, Envy grabbed a fistful of her ebony hair and roughly pushed her back down to her knees.

"Ow!" Hitomi cried as she looked up at him and grabbed onto his wrists trying to get him to let go. "I did what you asked, so why are you hurting me again?!"

Envy growled in annoyance. "Do I look stupid to you?!"

"Well, yeah. You do look stupid." Responded Hitomi with a glare. "With the dumb hairstyle hair and stupid-looking outfit-"

"Shut up!" Envy snapped, violently slamming her body against the bed once again. Immediately, Hitomi was silenced after a pained cry. "I know what you were planning to do and I'm not happy about it! Redo them or I really will rip your arm off!"

"Alright, alright!" Hitomi retorted. Clapping her hands again, the blue sparks appeared and altered the positions of the chains. This time they were placed as far apart as they could go on the headboard.

Envy released his hold on her and smiled in victory. "Much better, girly. Now make the key."

Sighing, Hitomi complied and clapped her hands, using her alchemy to make the silver key out of a chunk of the headboard. She only held the key for a few seconds before Envy snatched it right out of her hands.

"Heh. Humans are so simple and easy to control." Chuckled Envy as he lifted Hitomi into his arms while she released a small grunt. "I can tell we're going to have tons of fun in your time with us."

"I seriously doubt that." Hitomi grumbled while he placed her onto the bed. But, just as she was about to jump up and run, Envy grabbed one of her wrists and locked one of the shackles on her wrist. Hitomi desperately tried to push him off her but was unsuccessful as he grabbed her other wrist and locked it up too.

The black-haired girl pulled at her chains but they just wouldn't budge. She was mentally kicking herself for making them so strong.

"Yeah, I think that's a lot better." Grinned Envy, stroking her jawline with his finger. "It was fun to watch your escape attempt, but it's even better to see you chained up like this. I'll see you tomorrow, girly." The homunculus then pushed himself off the bed and started walking towards the cell's exit.

"You're not going to get away with this." The sound of Hitomi's voice stopped him in his tracks as the homunculus turned around to find that she had pushed herself up to her knees with her wrists still locked to the metal bed frame. She was obviously straining herself. "You, your father and whoever else you're working with. I will find a way out of here somehow."

Envy simply smirked. "I'd like to see you try, girly. But, in the meantime, you better get used to living here. Have a good night."

And without another word, Envy walked out of the room and locked it. Once he was gone, Hitomi screamed in irritation and slammed herself back down onto the bed. She pulled at her chains again once again finding it useless but she still kept a look of determination upon her face.

"I will get out of here somehow. I swear it."

 **Sorry, Hitomi, but it looks like you won't escape that easily. If you guys have any suggestions for this story please let me know! Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Anonymous reviews;**

 **-Guest: More will be revealed on Hitomi's little brother soon. Be patient!**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Days Captive

**Welcome back everyone! I'm back with another chapter and it looks like we're finally getting into the first episode of the anime so from this point on, the rest of the world in the story will be following the events Of FMA: Brotherhood while we're following Hitomi. I still own nothing other than my OC Hitomi and this plot. And special thanks to Greymon Leader Baxt flashpoint for writing me a special EnvyXHitomi Birthday oneshot!** **Okay, let's dive on in!**

 ** _Chapter 5: Three Days Captive_**

It was late at night in Central. This was the time most of the city was asleep, but one soldier was finding it impossible to get a good's night sleep.

Lieutenant Cornel Maes Hughes sat on the sofa of the small appartment he shared with his wife and daughter. True, he should have been asleep hours ago, but he just couldn't, his mind just wouldn't let him. They had had the Elric brothers over for dinner and insisted they spend the night and they had ended up being all he could think about; two boys tossed into a military life so young, it must be hard. But it wasn't just the Elric brothers, there was something else that was also occupying his mind...

At that moment, the sound of the bedroom door opening then closing interrupted his thoughts. The Lieutenant Cornel looked up, finding Gracia slowly walking up to him, wrapped in a soft, warm pink sweater.

"Maes dear, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" She asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"Guess not." Signed Maes as Gracia sat down beside him.

"I know what's in that head of yours. You're worrying about those boys aren't you?" His wife spoke softly.

Maes sighed in defeat, somehow his wife always knew what was on his mind. She was amazing that way. "You do know what they call State Alchemists, right? The dogs of the military; not exactly the most popular bunch. I try to imagine what it's like enduring that at his age." He said.

Garcia simply smiled at her husband, but it wasn't long before that smile fell. Somehow his face still looked distressed.

"That's not all that's on your mind, is it?" Gracia stated while her husband looked back at her with a surprised look on his face, confirming her suspicions. "I thought so. It's Hitomi isn't it?"

Maes sighed. "She said she'd come tonight too. But, I'm really disappointed she didn't. I really thought she'd open up to us and stop seeing us as people she owes."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Said Gracia. "Hitomi's a strong girl on the outside, but she's fragile on the inside. She probably just needs a little more time to gather her thoughts after having us out of her life for the last two years."

"I just can't help but feel like something's wrong." Admitted Hughes. "Hitomi seemed happy about coming tonight, I just find it hard to believe she wouldn't come after saying she would unless there really was something wrong."

Gracia gently placed a comforting hand on his. "If you're really worried, why not stop by her work tomorrow? She said before she left she found a steady job and an appartment, right? It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Yeah, I'm sure I could find it." Hughes replied, smiling at his wife. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for, dear." Smiled Gracia, softly kissing his cheek. "Come on, back to bed with you. You won't do anyone any good tomorrow if you're tired."

~*FMA:B*~

In her dark prison cell, Hitomi struggled nonstop against her wrist restraints, grunting in pain every time the metal dug into her skin through her long gloves. She of course couldn't see her wrists, but she suspected they must be pretty badly bruised, red and raw by now based on how much they hurt.

Three days. She'd been a prisoner in this room for three freaking days and she still hadn't made any progress towards freeing herself. But she still refused to give up. She couldn't. She just had to get out of this place somehow.

And it wasn't like she could wait for an opening from her jailer. Envy only came to see her once a day now to deliver her a daily tray of food, just barely enough to keep her healthy. For the last three days of her new imprisonsed life, he'd refuse to to release her from her restraints to eat and just spoon feed her like a child and constantly tease her about it. It was humiliating! But today she was definitely going to get him to release her so she could atttempt escape.

Almost as though he could hear her thoughts, the cell door unlocked and the homunculus strode inside, carrying another tray of food for her. From her position on the bed, she could make out a small piece of steak, a small pile of vegetables and a mini carton of milk. After closing the door with his foot, he started walking towards Hitomi's bed.

As she looked up at him from her position on the bed, Hitomi noticed his expression looked different than it had these last three days. Instead of cocky and self-absorbed he just looked... irritated.

Envy shot her a dark, annoyed glare as he slammed her meal down on the nearby table. "Hurry up and eat, girly. I don't wanna be here longer than I have to." He growled.

"Woah. What's with you palm tree?" Hitomi asked with a smirk, pushing herself up to an uncomfortable sitting position thanks to her chains. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or are you always this crabby?"

"None of your damn business, girly! Don't talk to me like we're on the same level!" Snarled Envy.

"Wow touchy much." Hitomi rolled her eyes as he picked up the plate of steak and vegetables, setting the knife and fork on the plate. "Seriously, though what's got you so grouchy? You're worse than usual. Bad hair day? Oh wait, your hair already sucks!"

Envy gave her a low warning growl before leaning his head down to her face. "You really know how to get under a guy's skin, don't you? Just shut up and eat!" The homunculus growled irritably as he shoved the plate onto her lap. Envy picked up the knife and fork and was about to cut the meat to feed her when Hitomi's voice interrupted him.

"You really need to spoon-feed me?" Groaned Hitomi as she turned her face away. "You could just unchain me."

Envy growled in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot, girly! The second I do you're just going to try and use your alchemy to try and escape again."

"Oh come on, you've already proven you're stronger than me. Do I really need to be tied up while you're here in the room with me! What can I do with you here? It's been three days already." Hitomi said, trying as hard as she could to convince him. If she could just use her hands...

The homunculus pondered what she had to say for a moment before releasing a grumbling sound as he took the small key out of his short pocket. "Fine." Growled Envy. "Have it your way, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Fine." Replied Hitomi.

Envy roughly grabbed hold of one of her cuffed wrists, unlocking it with the key, then did the same with her other wrist. Finally, Hitomi was free but she made no move to use her alchemy to try and escape just yet. She had to wait until he wasn't completely on guard, if she made a move too soon, it could jeopardize any chance she had to escape. Instead, she just moved up to a sitting position on the bed and tenderly rubbed her bruised wrists.

"There." Said Envy with a groan as he shoved the food tray into her lap. "Just eat already."

"Thanks." Without another word, Hitomi started shoving food down her throat. For the last three days when Envy was spoon-feeding her, she'd resist. She hated the teasing he'd put her through and she hated being helpless. As a result, she ended up eating very little. And now that she wasn't bound anymore, she felt like she could go all out. It felt so good to get a decent amount of food in her stomach.

Envy rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "Wow I've never seen you eat so much before." He grumbled in annoyance. "What? Nothing I gave you before was good enough? Damn, you're such a spoiled little brat! Maybe father needs to teach you a lesson of appreciating what you're given." He growled.

"Shut up!" Snapped Hitomi. "Seriously though, you're worse than usual today. Why are you acting like a pouty spoiled brat?"

Envy snarled at her irritably; he was really starting to get annoyed with her constant pestering. "Since you're soooo curious I guess I'll tell you. I'm pissed because Lust and Gluttony left me behind to go galavanting off to Liore by themselves."

"Lust and Gluttony? You mean the fat guy and woman you were hanging out with when you kidnapped me?" Hitomi asked curiously. "You guys seemed close."

"Yeah." Replied Envy in a bored, irritated tone, turning his face away from her. "They're the only ones of my siblings I can get along with, the others are full of shit. They're the only ones who get me."

"'The only ones you can get along with'?" Hitomi questioned with a raised eyebrow as she took the tray off her lap. "Exactly how many siblings do you have?"

"Six." Envy awnsered simply.

Hitomi gasped in surprise. "Six?!" She exclaimed, a shocked expression on her face. "You have six siblings?! How did your mom mange that?!"

"My... _mom_?" Envy murmured slowly with a tiny growl in his throat.

"Well, yeah, you have a father, right? So where's your mom?" Interrogated Hitomi was she got ready to preform alchemy. No matter what, she had to keep him talking.

The homunculus growled angrily. "I don't have one. I never have." He said. "Why are you even asking me that?! It's none of your damn business!" At that precise moment, Envy spun around, gasping at what he saw. Hitomi was sitting up on the bed with the tray tossed to the side and her hands close together, about to preform Alchemy.

"Hey!" Snarled Envy. "You sneaky lying bitch!" Without a second to waste, Envy jumped on top of Hitomi and tackled her into the bed, causing the tray to clatter to the concrete floor. Leftover flood splattered everywhere, it would be a pain to clean up later.

"Let go of me you creep!" Protested Hitomi, struggling against him. The two of them scuffled on the bed for a few moments, Hitomi refusing to give in without a fight. Occasionally, she'd get her hands away from him and move her hands to his head to try and get him away from her, by tugging at his hair but he'd just push her hands away.

The homunculus growled angrily as he finally got a firm grip on her wrists. "So that was your game huh? Convince me to unchain you and get me distracted with your stupid emotional human tricks?!" He snarled as he took the key out of his pocket and re-chained her wrists. "I would be lying if I said I want disappointed in myself for being distracted by you."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Hitomi growled at him, kicking herself for letting him overpower her.

"Actually yeah I can. It's your own goddamn fault for trying to escape." Snarled Envy as he shoved the key back into his pocket and turned towards the door. "Better luck next time, girly." And without another word, the homunculus left the cell, locking the door behind him.

But, unknown to him, Hitomi was smirking. Unclenching her fist, she revealed a small hairpin she stole from Envy when they had their scuffle; just perfect for picking the locks on her cuffs.

"Oh I am good." She grinned. Now was her real chance to escape.

 **Finally done! Man, I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write. Sorry to you guys who've been waiting a long time and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Be sure to leave a review and if you have any suggestions for later chapters don't hesitate to PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape Attempt

**Hey there! Long time no see you guys! I'm so so sorry for the wait, my life's just been busy with moving and full time work and a crapload of writer's block. Thanks so much for all the support and patience life has just been hectic for me so thank you so much for waiting and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I still own noting other than my OC Hitomi and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to the rightful owners of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Specifically the Brotherhood anime.**

 ** _Chapter 6: Escape Attempt_**

Once Envy had locked the door to Hitomi's cell, his expression shifted to one of anger and frustration. The homunculus released an enraged scream as he clenched his fist and violently slammed it into the cement wall. The force was strong enough to crack the surface and leave behind a giant dent. Blood slowly dripped down his knuckles and down the wall, but was soon followed by the red sparks that worked to repair the damage. The pain of the impact was already starting to fade away. One of the perks of being a homunculus was that they did feel pain, but it healed quickly which meant they got over pain quickly.

Envy slowly pulled his fist away from the wall and looked down at his hand, watching the skin reconstruct right before his eyes. "Damn, humans really know how to piss me off, especially this one. She's gonna be a tough one to deal with." Before he knew it, the wounds on his knuckles completely vanished. There was no longer any sign that an injury had even taken place to begin with.

"Humans must have it rough to die and break so easily." Sighed the homunculus. "Still, I wonder what it's like to feel pain for longer than a few seconds. What's it like to be human?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Envy shook his head and slapped his face. "Come on, I really gotta stop thinking like this." And with that, Envy stormed off down the hall in frustration.

After walking for some time, Envy found himself back in Father's throne room. The older man hadn't moved from his seat since he last saw him. Clearly, Father was deep in thought and Envy knew better than to disturb him. But, before he had even taken a single step to leave, Father spoke to him.

"Envy." He said in his usual uninterested tone, causing the homunculus to turn back. "I trust you've seen to it that our guest is remaining comfortable."

Envy nodded. "Yes, Father." He replied. "She's still chained to the bed and I'm feeding her every day just as you ordered."

"Good, good." Father replied without a hint of interest. "Now, Envy. I need you to join Lust and Gluttony in Liore immediately."

Envy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Why? You told me before I wasn't needed."

"Seems I miscalculated. The Elric brothers are causing quite a stir in Liore. We will have to dispose of Father Cornello much earlier than planned. Thus, you will need to take his place. Go get ready immediately." Ordered Father leaving no room for Envy to voice any objections.

Envy responded with only a small nod. "Yes Father." He said as he left the throne room to prepare for his new mission.

~*FMA:B*~

"Come on, come on... Just a little more... Almost..." Hitomi grunted as she struggled to unlock her chains with the bobby pin she stole from Envy. It definitely wasn't easy since she couldn't bend her wrists that much with the lock right on said wrist. At least the bobby pin was long enough to use. Finally, all her struggles paid off as she managed to unlock one of her cuffs.

"Yes!" Smiled Hitomi, eyes brimming with the first sign of hope in years. After moving up to a sitting position, she immediately started working on picking the lock of her other cuff. That one came off much faster thanks to the elimination of having to work with an awkward angle.

Tossing the cuffs aside, Hitomi lept off the rickety old bed and rushed towards the exit door, bobby pin in hand. Sure, she could have easily used alchemy to break out, but considering the flashy sparks that came with it and the small gap underneath the door it was best to be as stealthy as possible. Plus, she had gotten caught so quickly the last time she used alchemy to escape, Hitomi thought it would be best to save alchemy as a last resort this time around.

The lock on the door was much harder to pick than the cuffs she made but she eventually succeeded and pulled the heavy door open. Now that she was free of her cell, she could practically smell freedom. Hitomi immediately rushed into the hallway and just started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She began rushing through the twists and turns of the confusing hallways, trying to move as quickly as possible with hope of not getting caught. Who knew how her captors would react if they caught her now? She didn't know how long she'd been running, but it felt like ages and all the different pipe-covered halls were starting to look the same no matter which way she turned. It looked as though she was starting to go in circles. But still, she shook her head and refused to give up. But, just when she was about to start moving again, a familiar, dark voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well well, and here I thought we were finally making some progress. You have to go ahead and escape behind my back. Real dissapointing, girly." Hitomi spun around, finding no one there. Then, in the next moment the homunculus jumped down behind her from the ceiling pipes and tightly wrapped his arms around her, tightly pinning her arms to her side.

Hitomi released a small gasp as she turned her head to find Envy looking down at her as she tried to struggle out of his grip. How ever, just as she had previously discovered, his grip was practically impossible to break free from.

"What, did you just suddenly decide to start stalking me?" Hitmoi craned her neck to glare at him as she continued to struggle.

"Oh please, up until a few minuites ago, I thought you were staying in your room like a good little girl." Replied Envy, keeping a strong grip on her. The homunculus leaned in close to her ear and whispered seductively. "So how'd you escape, girly? Care to tell me?"

Hitomi cringed at the feeling of his warm breath against her ear but quickly shook it off and glared darkly. "No way in hell I'm telling you anything!" Without any warning, Hitomi slammed the heel of her boot directly into his nearly bare foot as hard as she could. Envy released a howl of pain as the young alchemist struggled out of his grip and started running back down the hall as fast as she could.

Envy snarled dangerously as he watched her run. Then, he shot to his feet and chased after her. Hitomi unfortunately didn't get too far before the homunculus grabbed her shirt and tackled her to the ground; he was just too fast for her to get away from. Thinking quickly, Hitomi clapped her hands together and attempted to preform alchemy but just like before she wasn't fast enough when the homunculus roughly separated her hands.

"What am I going to do with you?" Chuckled Envy, tightening his grip on her wrists. "You humans really are nothing but trouble. Guess we'll have to find a better way to keep you contained, little sacrifice."

Hitomi growled in anger; she just blew her chance of escape. But still, she was too stubborn for her own good to give up that easily as she kept struggling to get away from him.

Envy was clearly getting irritated as he tightened his grip on his prisoner . He wasn't going to lie; she was getting hard to hold on to while she kicked and screamed. "Let go of me you freak!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let me go!"

"Oh shut up!" Envy snapped dangerously as he roughly pinned her down to the concrete floor, straddled her hips and held her wrists down above her head. "Your screaming's so annoying; do not make me tape your mouth shut!"

"Go ahead and try you stupid Palm Tree!" Spat Hitomi.

"Maybe I will! It'll be great to finally get some peace and quiet out of you." Envy retorted. "And will you quit calling me 'Palm Tree'?!"

"Why? I think it suits you. Your hair looks as stupid as a palm tree."

"You little-"

"Well, isn't this interesting." A deep, familiar voice interrupted their banter. Hitomi and Envy simultaneously turned to look in the direction of the voice to find Father standing over them and glaring.

It was then that both Envy and Hitomi looked at each other and realized how compromising a position they were really in. With Envy straddling her hips and holding her wrists down, it did look like they were about to do... Something else. Hitomi felt her cheeks unintentionally heat up as she looked away from him. Unknown to her, Envy's cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink too.

Father shook his head in disappointment. "I must say, Envy, I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better than to... Seek pleasurable company with a worthless human."

Both Hitomi and Envy's jaws dropped in shock at the rather forward conclusion.

"What?! Gross! No way!" Protested Hitomi. "Geez, old man you're so stu-"

Before Hitomi could continue her insult towards Father, Envy slapped his hand over her mouth. "Father, I swear that is _not_ what's happening here! There's no way I'd ever do... That with something as worthless as a human. You see, she escaped and-"

"That's even more dissapointing to hear." Father interrupted. "Pathetic, Envy. Is this weak little human too much trouble for you to handle? If so, then maybe we need to rethink your worth to me."

"No! I can handle her!" Envy spoke with a slight pleading tone to his voice which Hitomi found odd. "This won't happen again, I'll keep her contained."

"I should think so. Do not dissapoint me again, Envy." Huffed Father as he turned and left without another word.

Once Father was gone and Hitomi and Envy were left alone, the homunculus glared down at her. His eyes shone with anger and rage. Then, he lifted his hand off her mouth, only to violently slap her across her face. "Don't you _ever_ insult Father again! You're nothing but a worthless human! You have no right!"

Hitomi was stunned by the sudden impact Envy left on her cheek; it stung like a small spot of fire upon her skin. After the shock wore off, Hitomi snarled at her captor. "Quit talking down to me you freak and start giving me some answers!"

"Sorry, not happening, girly." Spat Envy as he dragged Hitomi to her feet and started pushing her down the hallway. "I think some time in Solitary Confinement will teach you a lesson."

"Solitary Confinement?!" Hitomi questioned in surprise. The next thing she knew, she and Envy were standing in front of a thick, metal windowless door. She hadn't even noticed Envy had been locking her wrists into a new set of cuffs until it was too late. These cuffs looked much sturdier than the ones she had previously made. They were made out of thick wood and metal that separated her hands to prevent her from using alchemy and were reinforced with a sturdy lock.

Before Hitomi could say anything in protest, Envy opened the door and violently shoved her inside, causing her to roughly fall to the concrete floor. There was no furniture, no light sources or anything, the room was completely empty and the walls, floor and ceiling were made of solid concrete.

"See you in a few days, girly; I've got some other work to take care of. Enjoy your alone time." Envy said as he slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Hitomi in complete darkness and isolation.

"No! Hey wait! Let me out of here let me go you stupid Palm Tree! You freak!" Hitomi screamed, kicked and pounded against the door for hours on end after that before finally collapsing out if exhaustion.

 **Poor Hitomi just can't catch a break, can she? Thanks again for all the support you guys and be sure to leave a review and suggestions for the story if you have any.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confinement

**Hey there! Welcome back to another chapter of the Alchemist and the Homunculus. I really hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Chapter 7: Confinement_**

"Let me out of here you stupid-ass palm Tree! Let me go! You can't keep me trapped here forever! Hey! Let me out!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked with all her strength against the locked door of the solitary confinement room. She kicked and pounded her shoulder violently against the door hoping desperately that she could somehow escape. She didn't stop screaming or kicking until her throat turned dry and until her legs and shoulders turned numb.

There was no clock and no windows in the small room so it was impossible to know for sure how long she'd been there. But, as time past, it started to feel as though she'd been trapped in that room for hours upon hours or maybe even days. But no, it couldn't possibly have been, right? Surely they would have fed her by now. They needed her alive, right? They wouldn't leave her here to starve to death, right? Hitomi's stomach grumbled louder and louder with each passing moment, her stomach starting to hurt more and more with each low growl.

No! She couldn't die like this! She couldn't die in this room slowly starving to death! Not when she still had so many questions and unsolved mysteries about those who kidnapped her and before she even escaped. Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs before diving right back into her assault on the door. There was no way she was going to let them keep her here, not without a fight.

But, over time, her screams and kicks grew weaker and weaker until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Despite how desperately she wanted to keep fighting, her weakened body just wouldn't let her. Before long, her entire body crumpled to the concrete floor, her breathing slowed and her world slowly turned black.

"Aito... I miss you... I could really... use your... encouragement right... now..." She murmured weakly as she passed out from exhaustion.

 _A twelve-year-old Hitomi sat outside the door of the Interview room of Central's orphanage, her arms wrapped around her body. Her brother Aito was in the room at the moment being interviewed by a couple who were looking for a child. It had been his fifth interview that day and in all honesty Hitomi wasn't surprised, Aito was the sweetest, kindest kid she knew and he was young enough to start in a new family._

 _Hitomi on the other hand was one of the least popular kids at the orphanage because of her constant bad attitude and obsession with alchemy. The fact that she always practiced her alchemy on orphanage property didn't help her case either. It always got her stuck with punishments such as cleaning entire rooms and mild beatings. The headmistress was anything but fond of her. But alchemy was her passion and she wasn't willing to give it up for anything._

 _Aito was a really popular kid with the all the new families that came in but for reasons unknown to her, he never went with any of them._

 _She knew leaving the orphanage was the best chance Aito had, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. She and Aito had been together ever since their parents had abandoned them when Aito was born. He was the only friend she had in this place, none of the other kids or the orphanage headmistress would give her the time of day._

 _At that moment, the door to the interview room opened and the couple that was interviewing Aito stepped out. Hitomi and the couple's eyes met as they glared down at her then stormed off. Hitomi watched them leave with a confused expression on her face. Why did they look at her like she was somekind of disgusting creature? It happened every time after Aito finished an interview and she had no idea why._

 _As Hitomi moved back up to her feet, Aito stepped out of the interview room and stood beside her. Hitomi released a sigh as she looked down at her younger brother. She had a feeling something was going on with all the parents coming to see him but none of them taking him home and all the dirty looks she was getting. So, she decided to confront her brother about it._

 _"Okay, seriously Aito what's going on?" She questioned as she followed him to the kitchen._

 _"I dunno what you're talking about, Tomi." Said Aito as he sat at the kitchen table._

 _Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, squirt. You think I didn't notice all the interviews you were getting? Why won't you go with any of them? Leaving this place is the best chance you have."_

 _"Maybe." Aito nodded. "But unless I'm gonna be with you I don't want to leave. Every time I went in, I told them you and me were a packaged deal. But none of them would take you too, so I told them all no."_

 _Hitomi was honestly touched by what Aito said. "Aito... Why would you do that? You know no family's ever going to want to take me with you. My alchemy's a weakness, it's stopping anyone from giving me a second glance."_

 _"Didn't I say? I don't want to be in a new family without you, Tomi. And don't you dare say your alchemy's a weakness! You're really good! You do so much cool stuff with it! And if that's what you're passionate about, you should just go for it no matter what anyone else says!" Replied Aito. "I believe in you, Tomi! You're my big sister and I love-"_

 _Before Aito could finish, Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Aito. I promise, no matter what, for as long as you need me, I'll always be by your side."_

 _"Me too, Tomi. I wanna be with you forever." Aito said as he returned the hug._

~*FMA:B*~

To say that posing as a public figure was tiring was an understatement, by the time Envy had retreated to the church in Liore, he was absolutely exhausted. He'd done this so many times before but to stand there and speak in front of hundreds of crazy followers, encouraging them to riot, it just took a lot of energy out of him. It was another matter to pose as a single person and speak one-on-one with someone

Envy never understood why humans would blindly follow someone like Father Cornello, it was just astounding to him how stupid some humans could be. How they would start slaughtering each other just because of a few words out of an old man's mouth. Despite it being exausting to speak to so many idiot humans at once, it was also fascinating to watch the expressions on the crowd's faces as he spoke, then watch as the destruction unfolded before his eyes.

Now that he was free of that old priest's skin, all Envy could do for now was watch the city of Liore burn to the ground. In the meantime Glutony continued devouring the follower who saw him transform and Lust was examining her nails.

Monster huh? That was what that follower called him right? The one Gluttony was still eating. It seemed to be a common thing humans called him after they learned of what he'd done or what he was. Why did humans feel the need to label him as such? It just made no sense to him. Why did they all have to shout that word out to him in their last few moments of life.

Now that he thought about it, that girl they had locked up back at Central, Hitomi, was it? She hadn't called him that word yet. She'd called him a freak and a palm tree for some reason but not a monster. She was one of the few humans who hadn't.

Hitomi Lieben... She sure was an interesting human. She preformed human transmutation at only fifteen; not as impressive as the Elric brothers but still pretty impressive. And she had a lot of fighting spirit in her, she wasn't willing to stay down and give up on escaping. He had to admit... Her fierceness and the way she tried to fight back almost seemed... Cute? Envy shook his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling attracted to a lowlife human? He must just be tired.

"Envy?" Lust's voice interrupted his thoughts as he spun around to look at her. "Something on your mind?" She asked as she held the phone in her hand.

Envy rolled his eyes. "No, what do you want, Lust?"

Lust held out the phone out towards him. "Father's on the phone asking for you."

Envy released a growl as he stormed up towards her and grabbed the phone right out if her hand. After walking a few feet away from her, Envy held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Envy asked.

"ENVY YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?! DO YOU WANT TO SABOTAGE MY PLANS?!" Father's voice shouted into Envy's ear over the phone.

"What? Father what's going on?" Envy asked, genuinely confused and a little scared of Father's tone.

Father released a dangerous growl. "Thanks to your carelessness and irresponsibility, miss Lieben collapsed in the Soliarty Confinement room from starvation."

 **Yeah sorry there's not a lot of dialogue in this chapter; I wanted to focus on Envy and Hitomi as individuals. But don't worry! Next time we'll definitely see more EnvyXHitomi action. Again, if you guys have any suggestions for the story please let me know. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Starvation

**Hi there guys! Sorry it's been so long; in all honesty I'm having a little trouble with this story. I want to line it up with the actual plot of Brotherhood but I'm having a hard time deciding which moments to include Hitomi in. If you guys gave any plot or shippy moment suggestions please let me know! I claim no ownserhip over anything FMA related other than Hitomi, Aito and this story. Now with that out of the way, let's get to it!**

 ** _Chapter 8: Starvation_**

Envy released a groan of pain as he collapsed the stone ground at Father's feet. Bruises had appeared all over his body but already started to heal. Still the pain hadn't gone yet. It would be much longer before he'd forget the pain.

The very moment he'd arrived back from Liore and stepped into Father's presence the beating started. Father had often verbally expressed his disapproval at Envy and had hit and punched him more times than he cared to admit. But he'd never experienced abuse like this in quite a long time. Decades since Father had beat him this badly. Decades since he'd had this many cuts and bruises on his body all at once.

Envy was just about to push himself back up before Father roughly slammed his foot into Envy's back, violently sending him back down to the concrete floor. The homunculus released another howl of pain as his cheek violently slammed against the concrete. The impact caused blood to pool out of his cheek. The red sparks arrived shortly after, already starting to repair the damage.

"Had enough yet, Envy?" Snarled Father angrily. "Are you prepared to beg for forgiveness yet?"

"Father." Pleased Envy. "I already apologized countless times already! I thought that when you told me to leave that meant that you would watch over the human girl-"

Father released a growl of anger as he violently kicked Envy in the ribs, causing the homunculus to gasp in pain. "That's not good enough! I named her your responsiblity therefore it is your responsibility to see to it she was taken care of! At the very least it was your responsibility to make sure she had food!" He spat on his limp body as he removed his foot. "Get up off your ass and fix the mess you made, you worthless scum. See to it Miss Lieben makes a complete recovery. I cannot have a sacrifice wasting away on me." Father angrily pointed towards the direction of the solitary confinement room.

"Y-yes Father." Envy murmured, knowing what he expected of him. The homunculus moved back up to his feet and started briskly moving out of Father's throne room and down the hall. As he walked, more and more of the injuries from his beating started healing.

It had been quite awhile since he had to wait this long for his wounds to completely heal, a long time since he experienced a beating this bad from Father's hands. He couldn't be sure how long ago his last torturous beating was. He'd almost forgotten how badly Father could inflict pain. Envy shook his head as he tried to push away the thoughts of his beating.

At that moment, Envy reached the Solitary Confinement room. After releasing a groan, he took the key from his pocket and opened the door.

Once the door was open, Envy was greeted with the sight of Hitomi Lieben sprawled on the concrete floor with her wrists still cuffed in the thick cuffs. Small drops of blood could be seen on her long gloves in the wrist area, indicating she struggled quite a bit. It looked as though she'd lost a dangerous bit of weight and she looked sickly and pale. The only indication that she was still alive was the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest and shallow breathing.

Envy sighed as he knelt down beside Hitomi's limp body and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey girly. Wake up." Envy said as he shook her shoulder.

Before too long, Hitomi released a low groan and slowly opened her eyes, finding Envy looming over her. Immediately, Hitomi glared up at him.

"Finally decided to show yourself, did you?" Hitomi groaned, her voice strained due to not using it for some time. "Long time no see, palm tree."

"Nice to see you too, girly." Envy rolled his eyes. "Come on, you need some food."

Hitomi scoffed. "What's it to you? Not like you cared about feeding me since I was put in here."

"Just get up." Growled Envy as he stood to his feet

After releasing a huff of annoyance, Hitomi slowly pushed herself up to her knees, then her feet. With some difficulty considering her wrists were still cuffed. But, she soon found that she was unable to maintain her balance as she quickly collapsed, a feeling of dizziness had overcome her. Luckily, Envy caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Damn. You really do need some food in you." Envy sighed as he picked her up bridal style.

Hitomi squirmed in his arms as he started carrying her out of the room and down the hall. "Put me down, you creep."

"Not likely." Said Envy. "You can barely walk."

"So carrying me like this is the only solution?"

Envy released a chuckle. "Maybe not, but it's sure funny. And cute."

At that, Hitomi released a snarl of resentment and glared up at him. "Don't call me cute you stupid palm tree."

"Oh come on." Envy laughed in amusement. "You can't make that face and tell me it's not cute."

By that point, Hitomi and Envy had reached a large set of doors. Envy kicked the doors open revealing a large, well-equipped kitchen with several of the latest appliances. The pantry was open too, revealing it to be fully-stocked with a wide variety of food.

Hitomi was so distracted by the new scenery that she didn't notice Envy had sat her down on one of the counters until he retreated to the fridge and pantry. It had been a long time since she'd seen any kind of new scenery in this place.

Envy obviously knew the kitchen very well. Right before her eyes, he started preparing a plate of stweed vegetables and saucy meat. Hitomi didn't say a word as she watched him. She never really pictured Envy to be good at something or even willing to do something like cooking; she always thought he was the type if guy who'd make others do this kind of stuff for him. It was weird to think about Envy willingly spending time in a kitchen.

The next thing Hitomi knew, Envy was standing in front of her with the big plate of beef and vegetables in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Go on and eat. Come on, hurry up." Said Envy, handing her the plate.

Hitomi looked down at the plate and shook her head. "I'll pass." She said as she pushed the plate and fork away, the strong smell alone was too much for her. Plus, in a prison like this she couldn't be too careful, what if he poisoned the food he made while she wasn't looking.

Envy seemed surprised by her refusal at first, but his expression soon shinted to one of anger.

"What the hell do you mean you'll pass?!" Snarled Envy. "You need food now eat!"

Hitomi shook her head again with a deep glare in her eyes. "No. I'm not hungry." She said just as her stomach let out a low grumble that was impossible to conceal.

Envy growled and rolled his eyes. "Look, girly. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. "

"No. I told you I'm not hungry." Responded Hitomi.

"Last chance; start eating or I'll make you." Envy spat in anger. "Now!"

"No! I won't take pity from you." Hitomi shouted as she turned her head away. "Just back off!"

Envy didn't say a word for a few slow moments, Hitomi almost thought he'd given up. But, of course, it was stupid of her to hope he'd give up that easily.

"Okay, the hard way it is." Was all Envy said before he grabbed the front of Hitomi's shirt and violently threw her down to the hard floor. Hitomi released a scream of pain as the back of her head hit the floor. The next time she looked up, Envy was sitting on top of her with the meat clenched in his fist, the plate and and fork discarded.

Hitomi didn't even get a chance to say anything before Envy took her chin in one hand and forcebly opened her mouth. Then, took the meat in his other hand and roughly shoved the whole thing into her mouth. Hitomi's eyes widened as she felt the meat being forcibly shoved down her own throat. It was too much, she could feel herself starting to gag.

The female alchemist gagged and tried to spit the meat out, but Envy increased the pressure. "Stop resisting already, girly. Just swallow!"

Hitomi found she could no longer resist as the food was forced down her throat. Satisfied, Envy removed his hand from her mouth.

"There. Was that so hard?" Envy asked as he got off Hitomi's body. The raven-haired alchemist didn't respond right away, she just stayed silent and lay on the floor. Then, all of a sudden, Hitomi started violently coughing.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Envy demanded as he watched Hitomi's coughing fit grow more and more intense. Sweat started to drip down her forehead as she weakly pushed herself to a kneeling position and dipped her head down. Then, without any warning, she started vomiting up all the meat she'd been force fed.

Envy could only watch as Hitomi continued to vomit. It much have been too much for her starved stomach to handle. The homunculus quickly moved beside her and placed a hand to her forehead. Not only was she sweaty, but she had also had a really high fever.

"Damnit." Envy spat. "A fever too? You must be worse than I thought."

"I'm...fine..." Hitomi mumbled weakly as she tried to push herself up, only to stumble. Fortunately, Envy caught her before she could hit the floor again. A few more stray strings of vomit pooled out of her mouth as she tried to speak and squirm out of Envy's arms.

"You clearly aren't fine." Said Envy. Slowly, Hitomi closed her eyes and passed out. "Great. Now the hell am I supposed to do about this?" Envy grumbled as he picked the sick girl up in his arms and started to leave the kitchen.

~*FMA:B*~

Sometime later, Hitomi started to wake up from slumber. The female alchemist pushed herself up to a sitting position, finding herself in another different room. The walls and floor looked to be the same structure as her cell, but didn't look like a prison. She was sitting on a much comfier, bigger bed with green sheets and quilt. There was a dark wooden desk and chair in one corner with a lamp on it. There was a bookcase beside it filled to the brim with books. There was another door at the far end of the room that was open slightly, revealing a bathroom.

Confused Hitomi looked down at herself. The cuffs had been removed and her gloves had been removed revealing her injured wrists had been bandaged. She still felt weak and feverish, the taste of vomit still lingered in her mouth.

Just at that moment, the main door opened and Envy walked in, carrying a tray. Upon that tray was a small bowl of chicken soup and crackers.

"Morning there girly." Envy said as he sat the tray down on the bedside table. "I did some research, supposedly this is supposed to be good for you humans. Hopefully you won't throw up again after this."

Hitomi looked up at him in confusion. "Where am I?" She asked.

"My room." Replied Envy. "After that incident we had in the kitchen, I took you to Father. He said in your condition you'll need constant supervision. So you'll be sharing a room with me from now on."

Hitomi's jaw dropped at the news as she looked up at him. "Oh hell no."

 **Thanks for reading you guys. Again, if you guys have any suggestions for this story please let me know and be sure to leave a review! Thanks again for your support guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Prideful

**Hey there you guys! Back with another chapter, which I found was the hardest to get inspiration for. I really don't know why this story's so hard for me to write. I hope I'll find more inspiration and motive to write, suggestions are always appreciated too! I still own nothing other than the plot and my OCs.**

 ** _Chapter 9: Prideful_**

Hitomi couldn't help but glare darkly at Envy. He seriously expected her to share a room with him?!

"Forget it, palm tree; that's not happening." Hitomi snarled. "I'm not sharing a room with you."

Envy shook his head. "Hey, I don't like it either, girly but orders are orders." He said. "And Father's orders are absolute."

Hitomi scoffed as she pushed herself off the bed and glared into Envy's eyes. "Well I don't freaking care what your father says."

"You should!" Said Envy.

"Well, I don't!" Snapped Hitomi.

"You're still sick and need supervision while you recover."

"Oh so I have to suffer even more because of your stupid mistakes?" She snarled.

That was the final straw for Envy. The next thing Hitomu knew, Envy had grabbed her wrists and violently slammed her against the concrete wall. "What the hell was that?! Say that again, I freakin dare you!"

The moment Hitomi hit the wall, she immediately felt sick again. The black haired girl started coughing violently. Knowing what was coming, Envy released his hold on her, allowing Hitomi to collapse to her knees. The very second she reached the floor she started throwing up again. She hated looking this weak in front of Envy, but she couldn't stop herself from vomiting.

Envy released a sigh when she finally stopped throwing up. "Great. See what I mean, you need to recover. Wait here; I'll go get something to clean this up." He said as he turned around and started walking towards the door. "Try and eat some of that soup I gave you. And go have a shower while you're at it; you stink."

Hitomi glared up at him as she whiled her mouth with her sleeve. "Bite me." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Envy waved her off as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hitomi released a groan as she pushed herself up to her feet and slowly made her way to the bathroom. As she turned on the light to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror, she gasped at her appearance. Her complexion had turned deathly pale with dark circles under her eyes and she looked extremely sickly.

Hitomi released a sigh of defeat as it finally sunk in how sick she really was. "Damnit, there's no way I'm going to be able to fight my way out of here like this." She groaned. "Shower might not be a bad ide." She said as she slowly started taking off her shirt. She shivered as the cold air bit at her skin. She threw her shirt to the floor, cringing at the sight of her sickly skinny waist. There was no way this was healthy. Well, it wasn't a surprise considering she wasn't eating much during her time here.

Before she took her black bra off, Hitomi released a sigh as her thoughts once again returned to her brother.

"Aito..." She murmured. "I could really use one of your pep talks right about now. I still miss you, and I'll never stop regretting what I did to you after death." She says as a small tear fell down her cheek.

~*FMA:B*~

Meanwhile, Envy was digging through one of the cabinets in the large kitchen looking for cleaning supplies. After finding what he needed, he stared walking towards the exit, but before he could leave, a familiar dark voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Playing housekeeper now are we? Father must really hate you right now." The voice chuckled darkly. Envy released a groan; he knew who it was and he wasn't happy about it.

"Go away, Pride. I'm not in the mood." Envy growled as he turned around, coming face-to-face with the small boy homunculus surrounded by shadows. "Shouldn't you be playing house with Wrath and that wife of his?" Envy snarled. It was true that Pride went by another name; Selim Bradley, son of the Fürer and loved by all of Amestris.

"So sorry for the inconvenience." Pride replied sarcastically. "But father wants to know how out guest is doing. And I gave to admit I'm a bit curious myself.

"She threw up again." Envy replied. "And she hasn't eaten the food I gave her."

"So you've failed yet again." Said Pride. "It's no wonder you're Father's favorite punching bag."

Envy released a snarl of anger as he glared back at his eldest brother. "Don't you say another damn word!" He snarled.

"I can't hear you denying it. Now, I better get back to 'playing house' as you put it." Pride chuckled darkly as he started fading into the shadows.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Envy exclaimed as he rushed over to where Pride once stood, but found that he was nowhere to be found. Envy release a groan of defeat as he decided to head back to his room.

As he walked down the halls back to his room with the cleaning supplies, thoughts of Hitomi entered his mind. What was she doing right now? He hoped she'd at least eaten some of the soup he'd left her. Of course, knowing her stubborn personality, it wasn't very likely.

"Damn, that stubbornness is going to get her into a lot of trouble with Father one of these days." Envy grumbled to himself. "Well, at least she's not boring."

By then, Envy had reached the door to his room and reached out to open the door, only to find it sealed tight.

"What?! What in the hell is this?!" Envy snarled as he dropped the cleaning supplies and started violently tugging at the doorknob. "Damn brat must have sealed it with alchemy after she heard me coming."

With an annoyed expression on his face, Envy pounded his fist against the door. "Hey! Girly! Open this door up!" He shouted.

"Give me a minuite." Hitomi's voice shouted back.

"I'm not in the mood for games, girly!" Envy yelled. "Open this door and let me back into my room right now or I'm going to break it down!"

"No don't! Just a few more minuites!" Hitomi shouted but it was too late.

"Fine! Have it your way!" With one powerful attack from his shoulder, Envy sent the broken door tumbling down to the concrete floor in a giant cloud of dust.

When the dust settled, he soon learned why Hitomi wouldn't let him in. She was standing in the middle of the room dressed in nothing but one of the brown towels from the bathroom. Her long black hair had its elastic out and was dripping wet. From the look of it, she had only just gotten out of the shower.

Envy's jaw dropped as Hitomi tightened her grip on her towel and both their faces turned bright red. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Hitomi's expression shifted to one of pure anger. Without any hesitation she grabbed the lamp off the nearby desk and chucked it at Envy. The homunculus managed to dodge in time but the lamp still shattered to pieces once it hit the concrete wall.

"YOU SICK TWISTED PERVERT! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Hitomi shouted violently as she ran back into the bathroom and violently slammed the door behind her.

After Hitomi left, Envy looked around his destroyed room and rubbed the back of his neck. He immediately noticed Hitomi's clothes and boots were laying on his bed.

"Damn." Envy murmured to himself. "So that's why she didn't want to let me in. Why do human girls have to be so complicated? I mean, it's not like I haven't seen a naked female before, I had to be one at one point... Why's she so sensitive." He sighed as he picked up her shirt out on a whim and uncontrollably blushed when he caught a glimpse of her black underwear.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hitomi had her back leaned against the door and was breathing heavily. "Damn, I can't believe he almost saw me naked." Hitomi gasped. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" It was at that moment she remembered her clothes were still on the bed with Envy still in the room. "Oh, goddamnit."

 **Well, I'm glad I finally got this chapter done! Suggestions are always appreciated so please let me know what you guys would like to see happen in this story. Really, I'm having a lot of trouble for this story so I'll listen to anything lol.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rooming With A Homunculus

**Hey there guys! So, I know I've left this for awhile... *cough* since January *cough* In all honesty I was stumped on where to go after that last chapter and was worried about messing up the canon story's timeline. Luckily I did find one on the wiki so now I'm back in business!**

 ***Note: I've made some changes to Hitomi's appearance just because I never was really happy with how it was. So her hair now reaches mid-back, she now wears a burgundy sleeveless turtleneck and grey fingerless gloves and she has a few faint scars around her left eye from when it was taken from her.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and let's get started!**

 ** _Chapter 10: Rooming With A Homunculus_**

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Maes Hughes stepped inside Hitomi's vacant apartment. Just like every other time he stopped by there was no sign that the black-haired alchemist had been here for a long time. Dust coated a great deal of funiture, the fridge contained old leftovers that hadn't been touched in ages and the bed looked like it hadn't been touched for a long time. Several books, mostly on alchemy, littered the entire appartment.

Just like every other day he'd come to check and see if Hitomi was home, he found no trace of her. He'd interviewed her boss at the Amestris public library a number of times and her story never changed. The last time she saw Hitomi was the same day he did and she hadn't shown up for any of her shifts since.

It really was starting to worry him; she'd been missing for weeks now and no one had seen her since the day she dissapeared. He even stopped by the orphanage she used to live at only to have the store slammed in his face by the headmistress the moment he mentioned Hitomi.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more information from the empty apartment, Hughes stepped out into the building's hallway and closed the door. As he left the apartment building, his thoughts moved towards Ed and Al. He'd heard stories of State Alchemists starting to be attacked and killed by a man known as Scar. He hoped that Edward and Alphonse wouldn't have to encounter him. He hoped that Scar would be caught so those two boys wouldn't need to face him.

As he thought of Scar, a feeling of dread washed over Hughes. Could it be that the reason Hitomi was missing was because Scar had already killed her? Would he find her dead body?

"No." Hughes shook his head and tried to reassure himself. "The reports said Scar's only been killing State Alchemists. Hitomi's not a State Alchemist. She's alive, I know it."

~*FMA:B*~

Hitomi couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily and her cheeks from turning a bright shade of red. Envy almost saw her naked! The shock was almost too much to bear. Even with her fever, there was no way she could stay calm about this. She still felt clammy and her heart just wouldn't stop racing. And considering she left her clothes back on Envy's bed there was no way she could leave the bathroom like this. She supposed she could try and transmute the towel but she wasn't sure it would work with her fever...

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the bathroom door causing Hitomi to jump.

"Hey, Girly I got some clothes for you." Envy's voice said through the door. "So don't even think about transmuting my towel."

Hitomi glared at the door. "I wasn't going to." She retorted. Okay, that was a lie, she was thinking about it but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." Envy sighed from behind the door. "Whatever. Just open this door so I can give you some clothes."

Hitomi was reluctant but she knew she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. She reached out to the doorknob and slowly opened the door a crack. The moment she did, Envy reached his arm through the crack in the door and handed her some fresh underwear, a simple black t-shirt and baggy brown sweatpants. Hitomi quickly grabbed the items from Envy's hand and quickly shut the door again.

Hitomi looked down at the clothes she'd been given, only just noticing they weren't hers.

"Hey! What did you do with my clothes, Palm tree?!" Hitomi yelled horsely through the closed door.

"They had your puke and sweat all over them! I'm getting them cleaned." Envy retorted.

Hitomi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Did you have to take my underwear, too?"

"Just hurry up and get changed so you can eat this stupid soup of yours." Envy growled. "It's cold now but you still have to eat it."

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Hitomi started drying herself. It was true the shower made her feel a little better but she still felt like crap. She absolutely hated and being seen as weak in front of someone like Envy but being sick like this it was inevitable. She just hoped she'd recover so she could finally pull another escape attempt and this time suceed. Surprisingly, the bra and panties fit her decently but the shirt and sweatpants were really baggy on her.

After changing, Hitomi opened the bathroom door to see Envy sitting on his bed.

"Finally done huh?" Envy groaned. "Why do you human girls always take so long to get changed?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "I didn't take that long; you're exaggerating." She grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Envy shook his head as he rose to his feet and approached Hitomi. As he took steps closer, she took steps back until her back was pressed against the wall. Hitomi couldn't control her cheeks heating up as the Homunculus loomed over her and reached out his hand towards her.

"W-what are you doing?" Hitomi didn't mean to stammer but it just came out that way. Envy rolled his eyes as he put his hand against her forehead.

"Don't get all flustered, girly. I'm just checking your temperature." He said. "Fever's gone down a bit but you're still really warm. You need to get some rest." The moment he said that, he took Hitomi's wrist and dragged her towards his bed. One there, he pushed her on to the mattress and handed her the now-cold bowl of soup. "And for the last time, you need to eat too."

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You're such a pain. Just eat before I force feed you again." Envy growled as Hitomi reluctantly took the bowl and started eating the cold yet surprisingly decently-tasting soup. "There. That wasn't so hard. Geez, why are you always so stubborn?"

Hitomi glared up at him as she momentarily stopped eating. "I had to be stubborn. No one ever stood up for us before so I had to step up to take care of both of us. I had to become tougher and more assertive."

"Both of you?" Envy asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He felt genuinely curious and he didn't know why.

"None of your business. I'm not talking about it anymore." Grumbled Hitomi as she continued eating.

Envy held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay fine." He said as he took a deep breath. "So, we need to talk about sleeping arrangements.-"

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Hitomi growled suddenly, causing Envy to jump slightly. But, that expression quickly shifted to a suggestive smirk as he leaned in close to her face.

"Why not? Think you won't be able to resist me?" Envy whispered into her ear, his warm breath against her skin.

Hitomi's eyes widened in shock as she put her hand on Envy's chest and pushed him away from her. "No way in hell you stupid palm tree! Geez, shouldn't you be called 'pride' instead? You're acting really full of yourself."

At that, Envy's expression shifted to one of annoyance, released a low growl and subconsciously clenched his fist.

"What? Did I strike a nerve?" Hitomi asked, most of her annoyed with Envy's presence but a part of her genuinely curious as to why he reacted that way. He did say he had six siblings; Envy, Lust, Gluttony, so far they'd all been named after the seven deadly sins. Did he have a bad relationship with a sibling named Pride or something? By that time, Hitomi had finished her soup.

Envy shook his head as he took the empty bowl from her. "Whatever, you need some sleep. You need to recover quickly so you can fix my door and lamp."

Hitomi huffed. "Your own stupid fault for walking in on me while I was changing."

"Come on, how was I supposed to know _that_ was why you wouldn't open the door?!" Envy retorted as he set the bowl down on his desk. Then, he reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of thick wrist cuffs that looked like the ones she wore in the Solitary Comfinement room and the key that went with them. "Hold out your wrists. You may be too weak and sick to try anything but I'm not taking any chances." He ordered.

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but then decided against it. Without another word, she complied and held out her wrists towards Envy.

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What? Seriously? No back talk?"

"Like you said; I'm too tired and sick to attempt anything. Let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep." She said. Envy released a shrug and moved to place the cuffs on to Hitomi's wrists. The moment they were locked in place, Hitomi colapsed on to Envy's bed and immediately fell asleep.

Envy couldn't help but stare at the strange human girl that already was sleeping soundly on his bed. "Damn, humans are so weird, especially this one. Well shit, where am I supposed to sleep now?"

 **Thank you so much for sticking around and please don't forget to leave a review! I really do appreciate all the feedback and enjoy reading the reviews! Hope you guys are okay with Hitomi's new look since I did go back to past chapters and added those details in. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
